<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sticks and Stones Won't Break His Bones But My Fist Surely Will by Dcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094520">Sticks and Stones Won't Break His Bones But My Fist Surely Will</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dcat/pseuds/Dcat'>Dcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucifer punches God and the aftermath [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I'm taking requests guys, canon has been murdered and no one will solve the crime because fuck procedural dramas, don't be afraid to drop a comment, sorta season five spoilers, specifically the episode spoiler alert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dcat/pseuds/Dcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Lucifer punching his dad in the face. Stories will range from cracky to angsty (probably mostly crack though)</p><p>I'm taking requests (as follow ups to Lucifer punching his dad) so tell me what you want to see as a one shot for the aftermath.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amenadiel &amp; Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Michael &amp; Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucifer punches God and the aftermath [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sticks and Stones Won't Break His Bones But My Fist Surely Will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikkittenz29/gifts">Magikkittenz29</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Isn't Lucifer more powerful than God if you look at his comics power list?  So technically, he could have 'one punch man'ed God and annihilated him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light bursts from where Lucifer makes contact with God’s face before temporarily blinding everyone in the room. When the light recedes there’s a grey haze in the air that smells like some type of incense.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Michael says, he looks like he’s contemplating running for the hills, Amenadiel’s mouth is open in shock, and Lucifer?</p><p>Lucifer blurts out, “Does this make me God now?” his fingertips are still smoking and so is the dark smudge on the floor, a faint sizzling sound can be heard emanating from it.  </p><p>“Yeah sure,” Michael says quickly as he steels himself to make good on that running for the hills idea, he’s too late though because a vaguely-terrified Amenadiel grabs him roughly by the neck.</p><p>The new God turns his dark eyes to Michael and says, “Tell me, why shouldn’t I eradicate your existence?”</p><p>“Because God’s supposed to have mercy?!?!” Michael practically squeaks out as he’s tries to scrabble backwards but Amenadiel doesn’t let up.</p><p>Lucifer exchanges a look with Amenadiel who releases their wayward brother and they watch him scurry away, nearly tangling himself in his wings in his haste to get away.</p><p>“This is going to uproot several religions,” Lucifer states, <em>like that’s a problem.</em></p><p>“Oh brother, as if you’d have it any other way,” Amenadiel allows the tension in his shoulders to ease as he looks knowingly at Lucifer.</p><p>Lucifer smile is bright, befitting of the Lightbringer, whereas his eyes are positively alight with mischief.</p><p>
  <em>This is going to be fun. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was requested by Magikkittenz29 I hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Remember guys if any of you want to make a request for this series feel free</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>